


Flynn's Birthday

by preciousandpure



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousandpure/pseuds/preciousandpure
Summary: It's Flynn's birthday and Lucy throws him a surprise birthday party in the bunker where everyone (well not everyone) is nice to him and treats him like a part of the family. While they aren't a couple yet, when Lucy goes back to Flynn's room, some sparks fly and lead to a possible new relationship.





	Flynn's Birthday

Lucy led a blindfolded Flynn down the bunker hallway, which was a pretty amazing feat considering how many times she had to beg him to trust her. But of course he did, he has always trusted her and would continue to trust her to the end of time. However, he knew this must have looked hilariously stupid, and the farther away he got from his room, the more he regretted letting her talk him into doing this. He had absolutely no clue what was going on and all he really wanted to do was go back to his room, curl up in his chair and read his book. But Lucy had insisted so intensely that he let her blindfold him and then lead him into another part of the bunker without telling him what was actually going to happen when he got there. She had looked adorable, however, the way she seemed to be so excited about whatever it was, so he finally agreed as not to wipe that huge smile off of her face. 

Still yet, they were walking, and the only thing he heard were the sounds of their footsteps and he could feel her small hand on his back. Finally, she stopped him and he stood there hearing small whispers that he couldn’t quite make out, until Lucy’s voice rose and told him he could now take off his blindfold. His eyes adjusted to the light, and what he saw was the whole team standing next to a cake with a candle in it, and some lame decorations throughout the common area. 

“Surprise!” Lucy yelled, as did Denise and Jiya but none of the guys bothered. Flynn could tell Lucy was bursting with pride as her smile beamed. “Happy Birthday!”

“Wow,” was the first thing to come out of Flynn’s mouth as he broke into a grin. He continued to take in his surroundings. It was obvious that Lucy planned this whole thing, and even more obvious that it took a lot to convince everyone to participate. “This all looks great,” he chuckled out. He could tell Lucy put a lot of thought into throwing him a party so he could feel included in the bunker family, and that made him feel incredibly warm inside. 

“I know everyone here has been dying to dig into this cake for an hour now, so lets eat!” Lucy cut the first slice, and to his surprise, it turned out well as she didn’t injure anyone else or herself in the process. 

“Be careful with that,” he teased her. She just gave him the side eye and continued to slice the cake into seven even, or at least somewhat even, slices. He was impressed. “Well you aren’t known for being particularly skilled in the kitchen.” 

She laughed. “Hey, I threw you a party, stop making fun of me and come get your cake.” 

He happily accepted. “So did you make this or…?” He teased Lucy again. 

“Shut up,” Lucy giggled. “Why do I even try with you.” 

After they all ate their cake, Lucy then wanted to give Flynn his present. She approached him with a nicely wrapped package and urged him to open it. He pulled at the string around the package before it fell to the floor and then began to peel the paper off. Once the brown box had no more wrapping around it, he lifted the lid off to reveal a neatly laid gray turtleneck tucked under some tissue paper. 

Flynn immediately broke into a smile and let out a laugh. “You know me so well.” 

Lucy broke into a similar smile. “You do seem comfortable in those things, you wear one practically every day.” 

To his surprise, other people actually had gifts for him as well. Rufus and Jiya approached him with a gift bag and then Denise handed him a similar bag. This was the most attention he had gotten in the bunker since he got there from someone other than Lucy, and he could not be more grateful about it. Not surprisingly, Wyatt stood off to the side in the corner like he was trying to disappear. 

“Don’t mind him,” Lucy walks over, pointing to Wyatt. “He never likes to participate in things like this, especially…” she trails off. 

“Especially since it’s for me?” Flynn finishes her thought for her. 

Lucy just smiles and give a little nod. “You know how Wyatt is.” 

Flynn scoffs. “Yeah. Mister no fun.” 

“Exactly,” Lucy laughs. “Everyone else agreed to this pretty quickly, however it was probably because it was actually something to do and they were promised cake.” 

“Well thanks for this, by the way.” Flynn starts, gesturing to the party. “It was nice to feel included, you know. Since no one besides you ever really talks to me outside of missions.” Her smile dropped and was replaced by a look of sadness. He realized that she really didn’t need to hear about his problems right now, or ever for that matter. “Thanks for the turtleneck,” he grins. “It’s perfect.” 

“Not that you really needed another one,” she chuckles. “You have about a thousand of them.” 

“Hey, what’s one more? In fact, how about I go try it on.” 

“Good idea,” she agrees. “You are a tree after all, and it’s hard to find tree sized turtlenecks.” 

He gives her a look and she returns the look right back. He sometimes forgets how witty she can be with him, and he absolutely loves it. 

They return to Flynn’s room with turtleneck in hand. Flynn starts to take his shirt off when he realizes Lucy is still looking at him. “So you’re just going to stand there and stare at me as I change huh?” Flynn teases. 

“I was definitely considering it, yes.” Lucy retorts with a grin. 

“Well if that’s what you want.” Flynn says, as he fully removes his shirt and drops it onto the floor next to him. He can feel Lucy’s eyes on him and he can’t help but smile. “Enjoying the view?” 

“Shut up,” Lucy says with slightly pink cheeks. 

His smile grows even wider, then he pulls the new turtleneck over his head. “Look at that, fits perfect.” 

“Well I am known for being particularly good at picking out the perfect clothing sizes for trees.” 

“Seems so.” 

They both seem to get caught up in silence while looking at each other fondly until Flynn breaks it. “We, uh, should probably get back out there. I’m sure everyone is wondering where we disappeared to.” 

“Yeah, probably,” Lucy replies. “But just one more thing.” Flynn is caught completely off guard when Lucy grabs the collar of his turtleneck and pulls him down into a kiss. For a few seconds he is completely encaptured in it, both their lips moving in harmony. When he comes back to his senses, he pulls back, surprised. 

He continues to stare in stunned silence until Lucy laughs. “I like you, you idiot.” 

Then Flynn laughs, relieved. “Good, because I really like you too.” 

“I’ve noticed.” She raises an eyebrow. “Well I guess now is as good a time as any to get back out there.” 

“I suppose it is.” They walk back out to the common area hand in hand, to everyone’s surprise. They just grin as they are swarmed with questions and not at all sorry about their entrance. Flynn considers this the best birthday in a long time.


End file.
